


Tobi's TMNT Story

by FandomWriter101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101





	Tobi's TMNT Story

Tobi's POV

        I have been crying on this rooftop for about two minutes. It is always very hard for me as a mutant. My parents don't even know I'm still alive. They don't even live in New York anymore. So, I'm all alone now. My, tears falling from my face to the roof itself. It is not good for me. My sobs got worse. I then heard a Blade being taken out of its sheath. "Turn around slowly." A deep voice. I turned around very slowly. I got fully around to see and Sai pointed at me. I look up to see a mutant turtle. My breath got heavy. "Raph, you're scaring him" The turtle behind him had a higher pitch to his voice. I started crawling backward. They weren't paying attention to me. I crawled to much. 

My hand slipped off the roof, and I fell backward. I screamed in fear grabbing a random pole that was sticking out from the wall. I was freaking out. "See what you did," The higher pitched voice said. "Can't you see he was terrified." I was trying not to look down. "We will help you." The higher voice was trying to calm me down. "Don't look down, Tobi," I said. "Don't look down."  I then looked up. The turtle with the higher pitch voice was hanging down trying to get to me. "It's okay, I will help you." I was trying not to look down. The turtle grabbed my arm. "Hold on to me." I did what he said by grabbing his arm tight. "Raph lift us up." I was in so much terror. I blacked out.

        I later wake up to see that I am in a lab. I got scared. My heart beat monitor was getting faster. "Hey, Hey it's okay." I looked over to the turtle with the orange headband. I got less freaked out. "Donnie, hows he doing?" I looked over towards the computers to see another turtle turn around. "Other than the extreme fear," He began, "He seems to be doing fine." We began to walk towards the cot I was laying on. "W-Where am I?" My voice was scratchy. "Our lair, mostly where we go about our lives." His voice sounds so smart and poetic. "How did I get here?" My voice cracked. "I carried you here when you blacked." The turtle with the red mask said. I think the call him Raph. "Right the one who pulled a knife on me." 

I was mad. "I didn't know who you were." Raph fought back. "Right." My voice got more anger in it as I spoke to him. "Raph, You did go through his stuff." Mikey stared at Raph. "You went through My STUFF!" I was yelling at this point. "Mikey you really need to learn to shut up."  I got off the cot. "Okay, I went through your stuff to see if you work for Shredder." I have no idea who that is. "Who is Shredder?" All three of them looked at each other. "So, he doesn't know." Another turtle came in with a blue bandana. 

        "Who are you guys?" My question got all of them to look at me. "Well, guess he deserves to know," Donnie said. "I'm Leo the leader of the three." The turtle in blue said. "I'm Raph, the only one with common sense," Raph said. "More like temper." Mikey joked. "I'm Donnie, the medic, scientist, and overall brains." The one is purple voice still made my heart just flutter. "I'm Mikey, the only who knows how to really have fun around here." I looked at the one next to me. "Your fun involves everyone getting pranked." Raph was still mad. "Don't listen to him," Mikey began, "you're going to have to stay here." Mikey seems to really protective of me. "Okay guys, everyone out, I have to run tests." Donnie shooed everyone out of the room. 

It was just me and him now. Great. "Alright ready for some quick questions." I nod my head. "What's your full name?" The first question came. "Tobias Clark" I answered. "How old are you?" Wanna hear my life story too? "Nineteen," I answered. "Same age as me" I looked up at him. He then turned away from me and walked to his many his keyboard. His monitor was huge. "Last question, what's your height and weight?" My mind went dirty for a second. "6'1 and 200 pounds" Donnie typed away on his computer. Notes maybe. "Alright now, for a physical evaluation." I looked at him. "Want me to strip all of my clothes?" Joking around wasn't meant for now but my mouth just acting on its own. "Actually yes, just your shirt for right now." I removed my shirt.

         He looked at me. "You look well fit." Donnie complimented. "Thanks." I voice rang out. The echos of this place were crazy. "You mind if I feel just to check for pain." Do I have a choice? "No, not at all." Once I said that Donnie came over to me. One of his hands went to my shoulder. A light squeeze on my shoulder. His hand went to my bicep. Another squeeze. His other hand mover to my collar bone. "Bend over." I did what he told. He ran his hand down my spine.  "Up." I unbent my body. His hand touched my pectorals. "No pain."  He was very formal. "You may not like this." He was concerned. "You need me to take my short off?" He nodded. I then grabbed the rim of my shorts and pulled them down. I stepped out of them and stood there. "Do you care where I touch?" Donnie was patient. "No." Then his hand went to my "v" line. A light squeeze. A sharp pain was sent through my body. "There it is." Donnie sounded content. "The muscle monitor said there was pain somewhere on your body." He said. "How often do you work out?" His question sounded suggestive. "5 times a week, 4 hours each." My answer surprised him. 

        He massaged my v line and put more pressure. I winced in pain. Then one last push. Then the pain was gone. "Massues too. Huh?" My question made him look up at me. "I learned a few things." Donnie was looking nervous. This hand moved down a little. "You aren't easily stimulated, are you?" His questions made me blush. "No, Military control" He looked up in awe. "Okay, before I was mutated, I planned on going into the army." He nods. "No wonder you're physically built." His comment made me chuckle. His hand moves to my inner thigh. "Very impressive." He was impressed. "Lots of others have said that." Donnie just kept to himself. He massages my thigh. I closed my eyes. My breath slowed down. His hand travel to my member. Thank god my boxers cover it. I wasn't stimulated so it won't make me hard. He feels around the area. My mind is going crazy. The thought of his stroking me is crazy. He then moved his hands down to my calves. I let out a huge breath. 

His hands felt the tension in my calves He began to massage my calves.  I let another huge breath. Then the tension in my calves was gone. He is like a miracle sent from heaven. "Alright, everything checks out." Donnie was don't with the physical. "Are you done?" Raph busted in without asking first. He saw me in my underwear. "Why?" His question made me laugh. "Physical evaluation." Donnie was still looking at his monitor. "Damn, you work out a lot?" Raph was flirting. "Yeah, I was going to go into the military until I was mutated." My voice was annoyed. "I bet you're good in bed." Raph was hitting on me. "You're no my type." I shot him down quick. "Raph, you just met him." So glad Donnie was here. "You can put your clothes on." Donnie was looking away.

        I grabbed my shorts and put them on. I left my shirt off. "Well, I guess it is time for me to get acquainted with the lair." I headed towards the door. I grabbed the handle. "You sure I'm not your type." Raph came up behind me. I swang my leg for a roundhouse kick. Hitting him in the head. Knocking him down to the ground. Donnie hurried to the corner. Raph was holding his face. "Don't touch me." I scolded him. I opened the door and exited the lab. I shut the door behind me. I looked around. One way was 4 doors. Those must be the bedrooms. I looked the other way. I found a set of stairs. I walked towards those stairs. The hallway was on lit by 5 candles. I made it to the stairs. Wow. This place is huge. I see 2 doors down they. 

One had a lotus symbol on it. The other was a double door. I walked down the stairs to see Leo and Mikey watching a movie of some sorts. Mikey turned towards the stair. "Woah." Mikey was mesmerized. Leo turned to me as well. "Mikey you're so gay." Mikey hit Leo on the side of his head. "I have a boyfriend Leo," Mikey argued with Leo. "You're lucky Casey likes you." Leo looked back towards the TV. "I'm flattered- Wait did you say, Casey?" My voice rang out. "Yes, he did." I looked towards the open doors that were closing. I saw Casey Jones. "Casey!" I jumped down the stairs and walked to him. "You son of a bitch." I made to him. Our hand collided and gripped. "I thought you left New York." My question made him chuckle. "Naw, I just hid from the world." 

        "So, you know Casey." I turned to see Donnie walking downstairs with Raph. "Casey and I go way back." "Cay." I see Mikey run towards Casey. Casey lets go of my hand. Mikey Jumps into Casey's arms and gets swung around. I smiled and began to frown. I turned around. "Is there a workout room?" I asked, " I need to work out." Leo pointed to the double doors. I walked to the doors and opened them. I walked in and closed the doors behind me. I looked around the room. There is nothing in the middle of the room. Must be for Sparring. I looked to the left. There was a stand, of weapons. 

I looked to the left there are punching bags and training dummies. Perfect. I went towards the weapon rack. I look through the weapons. I found two battle-axes. I picked them up m put them in the holsters in my pants. I went to the middle of the room. I stood there for a minute. I heard the Door creek open a tiny bit. I took the stance of a crane. I gently went into a tiger stance. I turn my body to the other direction. Then moved to the mantis stance. I stood there for a minute. I then stood up straight up and put both or my arms and front of me. My hands in fists. "Shaolin studies?" Donnie's voice broke my focus. "Well, I used to be in the Shaolin Academy," I began,  "They kicked me out for my sexuality." I could hear him walk towards me. His hand grabbed my shoulder. "It's their loss." Donnie is very sympathetic. "Thanks, Don." I turned to face him.

"Is Casey still here?" My question rang out. "Yeah, he is cuddling with Mikey on the couch." Donnie was annoyed by this apparently. "At least he found someone." I support the relationship. "I don't like it." Donnie was concerned. "Why?" My question made him more concerned. "I don't trust Casey."  He was looking at the door. "Donnie, I know Casey he won't hurt him." I said, "I'll make sure of it." I put my hand on his shoulder. Donnie looked at me. He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Tobi." 

 

End of Chapter 1


End file.
